Qiao En
Perfil * Nombre: 陳喬恩 (陈乔恩) / Chiao En (Qiao En) * Nombre inglés: Joe Qiao * Profesión: Cantante, Actriz, Presentadora * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Hsinchu City, China * Estatura: 164cm * Peso: 47kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Agencia: Dramas * The Legendary Tycoon (Zhejiang TV, 2017) * Love Actually (Hunan TV, 2017) * Candle in the Tomb (QQ Live, 2016) * Stay with Me (Hunan TV, 2016) * Zheng Rong Ji (Youku, 2016) * Fall In Love With You Again (FTV, 2015) * Destined to Love You (Hunan TV, 2015) * Cruel Romance (BTV, 2015) * Xiao Ao Jiang Hu (Hunan TV, 2013) * Beauties of the Emperor (Zhejiang TV, 2012) * The Queen of SOP (Hunan TV, 2012) * Chun Guang Can Lan Zhu Jiu Mei (2010) * The Girl in Blue (Hunan TV, 2010) * Let's Dance (TV2, 2009) * Easy Fortune Happy Life (SETTV, 2009) * Woody Sambo (TTV/SETTV, 2008) * Fated To Love You (TTV/SETTV, 2008) * Ying Ye 3 Jia 1 (TTV/SETTV, 2007) * A Game About Love Li (CTS, 2006) * The Chosen One (GMA TV, 2005) * Prince who turns into frog (TTV/SETTV, 2005) * Women are Flowers (2004) * In Love With A Rich Girl (TTV, 2004) * 100% Senorita (CTS/SETTV, 2004) * My MVP Valentine (SETTV, 2002) * Lavender (SETTV, 2002) Películas * The Wonder (2016) * Love Godfathers (2015) * Forever Love (2015) * I'll Never Lose You (2015) * Return of the Cuckoo (2015) * Our Times (2015) * The Queens (2015) * Continent (2014) * Breaking the Waves (2014) * The Suspicious (2014) * The Monkey King (2014) * Doomsday Calling (2012) * Happiness Me Too (2012) * Allure Tears (2011) Curiosidades * Debut: '''2002 * '''Aficiones: Cantar y actuar * Idiomas: Chino, Inglés, Japones * Qiao En fue la primera mujer en convertirse en miembro de la agencia de celebridades * Protagonizó algunos de los dramas más famosos de la televisión china y también es una de las presentadoras de televisión más exitosas. * En 2003, puso una pausa a su carrera durante casi medio año por mostrar mala actitud. * En 2005, su popularidad se extendió a Filipinas ya que la mayoría de los dramas en los que participaba fueron comprados y emitidos por GMA Network. Debido a esto, fue contratada por la misma cadena para a aparecer en una de sus producciones. Después de eso, fue nombrada como la presentadora femenina del programa de televisión Treasure Hunter. * En 2008 publicó su primer libro Qiao Jian Mei "乔见没 Joe See Or Not See". * Ex- novia de Roy Qiu del que al parecer se separó después del rodaje del drama The Girl in Blue. Se cree que es el motivo por el que ella no acudió a la rueda de prensa de éste. * Tiene dos gatos llamados Meat Bun y Pequeño Yoda, respectivamente. * Tiene un hermano mayor y un hermano pequeño. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1979